Chiaro Zanna
by PyromaniacBlackWings
Summary: When Harry is turned into what the thinks is a werewolf and stuck in the form of a wolf, he gets captured by a mysterious person, what happens when he meets a pack of wolves searching for paradise. Slash? Who wants some Kiba/Harry/Tsume
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry!!**_

_**Description:**_

Black hair, silver & blue streaks.

Green eyes. Contact lenses.

Muscular chest & arms.

_**Tattoo's: **_

_Arms: Bicep; White wolf, head raised and tail swaying._

_Chest: Left hip; Paw print, Stag's hoof print, full moon._

_Back: Upper back[Shoulder blades; Chinese fireball, dark red, sharp claws, spiked tail curls up around part of the neck to the earlobe._

A/N: Okay, above is what Harry looks like, every chapter i'll have a different character profile, kay?

Enjoy

_Chapter 1: The pack._

_Everywhere was pitchblack, even with a torch you couldn't even see your hand infront of your own face. Still though, stumbling blindly through this forest was a boy of 15, his face was bruising slowly purple and he had a thin band of blue around his throat. The back of his black shirt was stuck to his body, if he dared pull it away half of the sliced up skin on his back would come with it. _

_Harry potter was scared, only hours before he'd been dumped on the edge of this forest by his abusive uncle, now as he stumbled blindly along, he was slowly weakening from tiredness and blood loss. Unbeknownst to him, 2 pairs of eyes were watching him carefully, darting from shadow to shadow, from tree to tree. Harry finally lost his strength and fell, landing akwardly on his wrist with an echoing crack and a weak scream then Harry fell into darkness. _

_--_

_A man with dark brown hair and light blue eyes appeared from the tree's looking concerned. A girl about his age watched the boy from next to the man, she was petite, just a bit smaller than Harry with shining black hair and dark blue eyes. _

_"Oi, Nero, whats a human doing in here?" The girl asked, crouching by him and touching his cheek gently, feeling his cold cheeks. "He must've been stumbling around for a while, 'cause look, he's like ice!"_

_"I dont know Atra but he's pretty cut up, we'll have to bite him, i have a feeling he's going to be important." Nero suddenly changed to a grey wolf with light blue eyes, he bent his head and gently bit into Harry's arm. Harry whimpered softly but then was still. Nero changed back to his normal self and Harry began to heal, though the bruises still remained he looked as good as new, his wrist healed, the lacerations on his back cleared up. _

_--_

_Stood on the top of a hill in a clearing was a 15 year old boy, he was clothed in all white, a white long sleeved shirt covered his pale arms and white trousers covered his legs, tied around his neck was a white cloak that rippled in the air like water, on the left side of the cloak and of the shirt was a silver embellem with a white wolf howling to a blood moon on it. Harry Potter watched the skies carefully, processing everything through his mind. _

_"Harry, you're a werewolf." Nero had said to him. "Not a normal werewolf though, you will look like a normal wolf, not the other werewolves, the ones who stand on two legs. You dont need those glasses either." Nero pulled Harry's glasses off and to Harry's suprise he could see well._

_Atra had then gently taken his hands, "Harry, you can change to a wolf whenever you like but know this, on the full moon you will not have control of yourself and on the blood moon you will have a lust for blood."_

_A woman had handed him a bundle of white. She smiled and answered his unspoken question. "Every member of the pack gets these, theres a few spares in the backpack you had with you, every wolf has an outfit the same colour of his or her fur, since we know yours is white, your outfit is also white" Harry had then noticed for the first time Nero was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt and grey trousers along with a cloak, the same embellem was on Nero's cloak but the wolf was grey. Atra was wearing a pair of black trousers. Also he had on a black cloak and long sleeved shirt with a similiar embellem just with a black wolf on. _

_As the sky darkened Harry began to practice changing and suddenly as the sun began to set, a white wolf sat in the place of Harry, his eyes were the same intense green that the human part of Harry's was. Harry stared up at the sky, he could smell everything, he could hear the earth humming with life, he could smell fresh blood and it made him go wild. _

_So he raised his white head and howled a great howl that was filled with pain and lonlieness, it echoed through the forest, animals turned towards the sound and listened to the song, the pack (A/n: the people Harry is with) all looked up and listened to the howl as it reached the ears of thousands of animals. Remus Lupin just _happened _to be looking by the forest and heard the howl, something inside him stirred and he ran off to tell the order._

_--_

_Harry was sat in his wolf form on the edge of the pack's shelters, his white tail was wagging slowly as he watched various werewolves bustle around. His white ears were pricked foward listening quietly to the sounds. _

_A sound reached his ears, footsteps. He got to his paws and silently bounded towards the sounds, his tail streaming behind him, his green eyes saw something that made him freeze. A group of order members, scouring the forest. His paws were rooted to the ground as they came closer, he couldnt find it in himself to move. Remus' head snapped up and his amber eyes met Harry's green. The wolf and the werewolf stared at eachother, both froze in there spaces. _

_"Remus?" Said Kingsley Shacklebolt. "You okay? What are you staring at?"_

_Remus shook his head slightly and said "Look at the wolf over there" Remus pointed at Harry with his arm. "The colour of the eyes." _

_Harry watched the order members gasp then advance on him and he whimpered slightly. He shook himself from his fear and regained the ability to move, he backed slowly and silently away. _

_"Harry's eyes. You dont think-" Kingsley asked, stopping and crouching, holding out his hand in submission, meeting Harry's eyes. Harry's human side smiled and his wolf side growled, Kingsley had unknowingly challenged him. Remus noticed this and put a hand over Kingsleys eyes. _

"Shacklebolt, dont meet his eyes." Remus hissed, also submissing.

_Harry's ears were flat against his head now, his hackles were raised, his large fangs were bared and his throat was rumbling in a feral snarl. His tail was raised high, showing his aggression._

_Tonks whispered softly. "Harry, its okay, we wont hurt you." _

_Harry could have laughed but all that came out was a deep rumbling growl, he could smell the anger and fear on them, he could sense they were going to stun him if he didnt comply. So he gave a loud bark, calling for help before he crouched and sprang at them, his paws pushed off Kingsley's shoulder, knocking him over with a thud. He leapt towards Tonks and knocked her over aswell, she fell into the other two and they all fell to the floor. Harry landed and changed rapidly back to his human form, wearing his white robes. _

_"Why did you come?" Harry hissed to Remus. _

_"Harry.. You've been missing for a week! Everyone was worried and after.. S-sirius died we thought you killed yourself when we couldnt find you. What happened?"_

_Harry glared and made to speak but a voice said "I dont think thats any of your buisness."_

_Atra appeared from the tree's along the the rest of the pack. Nero stood protectively next to him along with the alpha who was in wolf form, a bright silver wolf with dazziling brown eyes. _

_"Harry, who are they?" Nero said softly. _

_"The order of the pheonix" He said quietly in wolf talk. _

_Nero nodded slightly and folded his tanned arms across his chest. "So, they come finally when they're needed least. Dont you see, you arent needed here any more."_

_"Harry, please." Remus pleaded weakly, looking so depressed Harry's heart tore itself in half. The stubborn side and the side that loved Remus._

_Harry stepped between them both and looked from Remus' sad face to the pack who looking determind and protective. He looked back and forth three times before he changed to his wolf form and bounded away into the distance, his mind reeling and his body thrumming with despair._

_His strong muscles were forced to go harder than ever before and his tortured howls billowed with force into the cold evening air. After at least ten minutes he stopped, his white fur was slicked back with sweat and his pink tounge was lolling lifelessly out of his mouth. _

_Harry fell finally on the outskirts of the forest, his body shuddering with fatigue and despair. A small girl trotted up to him, a small pink purse was swinging on her wrist. _

_"Ooh! Mummy, look at the doggy, he looks sleepy." The little black haired girl said, kneeling and stroking Harry's ears gently, she giggled when they twitched._

_"Sweetie, stay away! It may be savage." Harry could only assume the woman was the small girls mother._

_The girl looked up like a cross Mrs weasley. "Nonsense Mummy, he's so tired, look at him. He's shaking. Maybe he's cold?"_

_Harry just stared tiredly ahead, his limbs felt on fire and his tounge felt like dry sand paper, his ears were twitching slightly and the girls touch soothed him slowly, the despair melted away and left only pain. Not normal pain, a deep echoing pain that wracked his very bones. _

_The girl seemed to sense his pain and whispered softly. "Its okay Calasian, thats your name now, thats what i'll call you. Dont worry, i know you hurt." She cooed gently._

_Harry forced him limbs to obey him and raised his head, the girl's mother grabbed her child's upper arm and yanked her down the street. Harry sighed as the despair came crashing down on him again like a tidal wave. The girls sobs rose high in the air and teased his ears, torturing him internally. He had the addicting urge to howl; and so he did. _

_He threw his white muzzle into the air and screamed a wolf scream, a shrieking howl that both entranced and horrorfied every wolf in the area. Harry's throat began to burn but he had no desire to stop, he wanted to sing and scream until his throat ripped itself apart but something around his neck stopped him, a thick leather rope ws tied tightly around his neck. He whimpered as he was yanked off his paws by the rope. _

_He looked up into the eyes of his captor, a burly looking wizard with a gun with what smelled like silver bullets. "Come on wolfyyyyyy, lets get going." Another rope was pulled around his muzzle and it was clamped shut tightly. The burly wizard grabbed him and shoved him in the back of a van. Harry whimpered as he was forced into the back._

_The ride was short and bumpy, the van then ground to a halt, the doors flew open and two men grabbed hold of him and dragged him into a dingy building beside a beautiful manor, down some stairs and threw him into a cage, around him various types of things where in cages but a single wolf sat opposite him, curled up. _

_Its fur was a pale grey and shimmering, its chest slowly rising and falling. Harry whimpered and got to his feet, scratching at the leather band on his muzzle. _

_"Try to opening your mouth while you scratch, you'll find it gives alot easier." Said a male voice, a man with shoulder-length black hair and stormy grey eyes sat in the cage where the wolf sat only a few seconds ago. _

_Harry jerked his head in the way of a nod and tried, to his suprise the leather band fell away, Harry stretched his jaws and sat in the corner, taking in his surroundings. There was a large stretch of cages with different types of wolves in them, each was a different colour. He paced restlessly in the shadows, his sleek white fur a pale shadow in the dark. He suddenly leapt at the gate angrily, lashing out at everything with his teeth, inhuman growls rippling through his throat and his white tail lashing agitatedly from side to side. He stepped away and pawed the ground._

_"Whats going on here?" He growled to the werewolf opposite him. _

_"They work us, some of us have been here our whole lives, others like you have been here but a few days." The werewolf replied. "Im Regulus Black"_

_Harry gasped. "I knew your brother!"_

_Regulus laughed. "I bet you did, who are you anyway."_

_"Chiaro" Harry said softly, curling in a shadowed corner with his ears pricked foward._

_Regulus transformed back into a wolf and laughed. "No you arent but its okay _Chiaro._"_

_Harry just growled slightly and drifted into blessed sleep thinking only one thing._

_Im trapped._

_--_

_Regulus lay awake, watching the strange white wolf, his eyes were the like lush grass and his fur was like fresh snow, even the pads of his paws were white. He felt a sense of familiarity when he was around Chiaro. _

_Regulus lay on his stomach, his tail twiching behind him like a hyperactive puppy. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Laughter floated through Tsume's ears, his head tilting downwards as he glanced at a small white wolf pup who was pawing at his leg, the wild ruffled the pearly white fur and Tsume's shook away his human illusion and lightly tugged on the pups tail, eyes shining with fond amusement. The pup yipped, annoyed, and he leapt upwards, catching hold of Tsume's ear and dangling on it, pawing at his throat as he attempted to climb onto Tsume's back. The gray young wolf laughed, Tsume was almost full sized now but the pup, Chiaro, was a little younger than him and growing quickly. Chiaro felt himself behind lifted as Tsume nudged him, moving in such a way that Chiaro was pulled onto his back. Chiaro yipped in amusement, crawling up until he was sitting on Tsume's head, white paws lining up as he rested his head on them. "Comfortable?" Chiaro's ear lifted as Tsume spoke, his voice deep though his mouth did not move. Chiaro laughed childishly, pawing at the gray ear on the left._

"Yeah." Chiaro replied, rolling onto his back and pawing at a butterfly in the air, wings batting at the sky as it dodged the swipes of the pup. "Hey Tsume. Guess what I heard?" Tsume's ear shifted, showing he was listening. "I heard about this place called paradise. Think we would go there?" Chiaro hummed, flipping onto his stomach and leaping downwards onto the ground, pouncing on a small mouse that weaved between the stands of grass. The pack looked on in amusement as the small pup played, the leader smiling fondly at him.

"It's possible." Tsume said neutrally, leaning down to catch the pup by the paw. Chiaro's hit the ground hard, mud coating the snow white fur and eyes narrowed. The entire pack laughed loudly at this and Chiaro growled, annoyed. The wind picked up and Chiaro, who had the best nose of the pack, even as a pup, lifted his head, sniffing as his fur ruffled. The leader stood and came over to the pair, glancing down at Chiaro.

"What is it?" The leader murmured and Chiaro's hackles rose, growling.

"Gunpowder and the stink of humans." Chiaro replied shortly, his white fur bristling and sharp fangs protruding as he turned to the east. "There's a big group of them. Oh god. They smell…" Chiaro gagged as if he'd eaten a rotten bit of meat. "They smell like wolf's blood. We have to leave, now!" But it was too late, the troops swarmed like flies, shooting the pack even as they killed some of the troops. Chiaro yipped, hiding underneath the leader as the pack fought. Unnoticed, Tsume backed away in fear, turning to run as flames sprang up out of nowhere.

Chiaro was scared, keeping apace with the leader as he shook, blood spattered across his fur and he turned, whimpering as one of his friends fell dead, distracted as he was, he didn't notice the stick in his path and he fell hard. He lay there for a while, trying to get feeling back into his forepaws.

"Chiaro!" The leader cried turning and running as fast as he could back to where he lay. Chiaro's head lifted his eyes caught a bullet speeding towards him, pain bloomed in his body as his life's blood poured down his fur, soaking him and the ground below. Little gasps escaped him, it hurt. "Chiaro, stay with me." The leader cried, lying so he was half curled around the small pup. "Gintaro, Yuki! Look after him for me, I'll be back." Chiaro looked up at the leader as a brown wolf and a light brown one came over to him, sharing their heat at the leader sped towards Tsume. Chiaro faintly heard the words, "traitor" and a yelp before all went black, only the roaring of flames in his ears.

***

The feeling of the floor coming into contact with his shoulder woke Chiaro up, his eyes opened and noticed he had been chained in such a way that he couldn't leap each way, one chain on each leg, a bracket on the wall making it immovable. Around his throat was a collar type chain which connected them all together. He growled as he noticed the design that was painted in wolfs blood on the floor. Chiaro felt a tugging in the pit of his stomach and whined, lying down as the tugging increased and his head began to ache, memories of his false life fading as the memories of his real life, the life with his pack, rose unbidden. The symbols glowed and Chiaro felt his body fading as if he was being dragged, though his chains didn't move.

His surroundings sharpened and the colours began to mix and blur until he couldn't tell left from right. The chains stayed on him and he still couldn't move, though he felt as if he was moving at a high speed, his fur shifting until it looked like white flames, dancing in the breeze that didn't seem to have a source. Unknown to him, as the colours blurred by, time and space was warping as whoever captured him worked their spells. He felt his body shake, collapsing as the colours faded.

In the time that passed, the wolves died out and one by one until only a few remained. The werewolves forgot how to change back but formed a new trick, an illusion of what they would look like if they had remembered. It was born from the desire to hide away, to escape a bloody death. Harry's prison changed into a tomb, the walls dirty and the steel of the chains stayed strong, keeping him imprisoned, people had often come to see the wolf which they though was a demon, always standing, eyes unfocused as if dead.

Dark eyes blinked slowly as his spirit returned to his body, he glanced around, noticing he was still in the room, the door opened and a man with blue hair appeared, starting as the dark eyes of the wolf connected with his blue one. He chuckled. "Awake at last?" The man said, a silky chuckle coming from his lips. A girl with pink hair and red eyes entered after him and Chiaro immediately tensed, growling as he thrashed in his chains, the steel clinking loudly.

"Let me go." Chiaro snarled, attempting to leap at the man, his chains tightened and he was dragged back to earth by the chains and the seals on the floor. A whine escaped his lips and he struggled against them, teeth glittering as he snarled.

"You won't harm me, Demon Wolf." The man purred, stepping forward and lightly brushing his hands against the silky fur. Chiaro, against his will, relaxed into the touch. "I am Lord Darcia and this is Cheza, the flower maiden. You were summoned by my family years ago and you cursed us." The tall lord had a look on his face as if he'd just experienced a death and had gone insane with grief. However, Cheza drew is attention, she smelt odd, like a memory he couldn't grasp, a memory of flowers. Chiaro glanced at the girl, unnerved, and then assumed his human form, or at least as close as he could in his current state, his white outfit shifting in the breeze. Darcia chuckled. "You make a beautiful human, young one."

Chiaro heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to the strange girl as she murmured. "He is here." She laughed, her red eyes excited as she skipped out the door and into another room. Darcia ignored her and stepped towards Chiaro, in a kind of rapture and awe that made him seem partially sane for a second. In his mind, Chiaro hoped that someone would come to help him.

**

Authors Note:

This chapter struggled out but the next one should be longer and more interesting, the idea's are back. Hope you liked it! REVIEW!!!! =D

Also, people said they've gotten confused so I thought I'd shed some light on a few things. Regulus will appear later on in the story, the fact that you meet him is very important, so don't forget. The flashback at the beginning isn't supposed to make much sense yet, it'll be explained in either chapter 3 or chapter 4. Umm… The summoning is also another thing which Darcia will explain, 'cause that's what he's about to do. I'm curious though, who wants Harry to meet the Wolf's Rain gang in the next chapter?


End file.
